Geschichte:Der Geist um Mitternacht/Der Geist um Mitternacht
Der Anfang ' Buttertown, England.' Das alte Bauernhaus steht nun schon seit 200 Jahren wie ein Monument auf der Mitte eines Parkplatzes, direkt neben dem Einkaufszentrum. Der Bewohner Karl Smith ist zwar noch nicht ganz so alt, aber wahrscheinlich genauso verrückt wie ein kopfloses Huhn. Geister Jede Nacht, wenn um 23.45 Uhr der Rabe Nimmermehr sein letztes Wort spricht, weiß Karl, was als Nächstes folgen wird. Routiniert schaltet er um 23.55 Uhr das Licht an und pflanzt sich in seinen Lieblingssessel aus Leopardenfell. Mit dem letzten Glockenschlag um Punkt 0.00 fängt das Spektakel an. Türen knarren, Bilder fallen von der Wand und wie von Geisterhand fängt das Radio an Modern Talking zu spielen. "Kaarrrl", buht es. "Kaaaaarrrrll...wo sind meine Autoooschlüüüssel?" Jeden Abend die selbe Frage, immer die gleiche Antwort: "In der Kommode, oh du liebloser Geist." Der Geist wurde bisher noch nie gesehen, auch ob Karl ihn je gesehen hatte, war unbekannt. Jedenfalls erfuhren eines Nachts die Einwohner von Buttertown auf unangenehme Weise vom Poltergeist. "GEIST!", brüllte Karl hysterisch, mitten auf der Straße stehend und wild mit den Armen fuchtelnd, "GEIIIIIIST!!" "What the f-word is up?" (politisch korrektes, höfliches Englisch), brüllte ein Bürger, der, unsanft aus seinem Schlafe gerissen, wutentbrannt am Fenster stand und einen Blumentopf auf Karls Schädel niederdonnerte. Der Blumentopf sorgte für eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung, und Karl kreischte: "Der Geist! Ich finde seine Autoschlüssel nicht mehr! Wo, ach wo? Nimmermehr, nimmermehr, nie!" Ab ins Irrenhaus Daraufhin hielten ihn die Engländer für gaga - also eine Psychose. Er wurde ins städtische Irrenhaus eingeliefert. Doch da gab es ein Problem: Wenn der Geist nun um Mitternacht seine Frage stellen würde - wer würde sie ihm beantworten? Karl befand sich im Irrenhaus und konnte dem Geist nicht helfen. Vor Sorgen ging er in seiner Gummizelle auf und ab. Da entdeckte er ein Messer, das der Metzger in der Gummizelle vergessen hatte. (warum er überhaupt dort gewesen ist, das weiß kein Mensch zu sagen, but quoth the raven, nevermore, nevermore). Die Flucht Also packte Karl das Messer und riss in einem Anfall von Verzweiflung den Gummi von den Wänden der Gummizelle (die nun nur noch "Zelle" genannt werden kann). Da entdeckte er ein Loch in der Wand, das wohl von einer überdimensionalen Maus stammte und zuvor mit Gummi verdeckt gewesen war. Karl passte hinein. Er krabbelte durch den Tunnel. Doch da hörte er eine Stimme, und zwar die des Irrenhausverwalters. "Verflucht, der Scheißarsch ist getürmt!", brüllte er. (in politisch korrektem Englisch: "Oh no, the patient is gone".) Karl verzweifelte und dachte energisch nach. Die Typen vom Irrenhaus waren ihm sicher schon auf den Fersen. Was nun? Da fasste er einen Plan. Mit dem Messer in der Tasche huschte er gekonnt durch das Loch. Die Stimmen hinter ihm wurden immer lauter und die Gewissheit gefasst zu werden nahm langsam Gestalt an. Doch am Ende des Tunnels ist immer ein Licht. "Oh du süßlicher Duft, wie angenehm du meine Lungen füllst." blöderweise war der Ausgang direkt auf dem Friedhof, trotzdem war die frische Luft sehr angenehm und der Grund für Karls literarischen Ausbruch. Es war Dunkel und wahrscheinlich machten sich die Untoten gerade bereit zum alltäglichen Spaziergang. Karl eillte durch den Ausgang in der Hoffnung die Wachen würden nicht direkt an seinen Fersen kleben. Sein Ziel war der namenlose Geist der sicherlich schon in Rage war da keiner ihm sagen würde wo der Schlüssel war. Karl rannte, er lief so schnell das seine Lungen zu platzen drohten. Zuhause Als er bei sich zu Hause angekommen war, zeichnete sich ein überraschter Gesichtsausdruck bei ihm ab. Es war alles so, wie er es verlassen hat. Kein Geist der Schrie, keine Schnorrer vor der Tür nur ein verbrannter Braten im Ofen. "Geist?" flüsterte er "Geist? wo bist du?" Keine Antwort. Langsam wurde Karl nervös "Geiist?..Geeiiisst?...sprich zu mir" Was war passiert? Wo war der Geist? Kategorie:Storypedia-Geschichten